Nosk
Godmaster variant, see here and also Winged Nosk. }} Behaviour and Tactics Nosk is a secret boss found in Deepnest that guards a Pale Ore in the room beside it. Nosk has four attacks: * Charge: Nosk rapidly crawls towards The Knight. They will traverse their entire lair with this attack and they do not stop if they hit The Knight. * Leap: Nosk will leap around their lair. It's difficult to call this precisely an attack because Nosk will leap to move around their lair but will also at times, leap to The Knight. * Eruption: Nosk will spew two blobs of infection at their feet and sixteen more blobs everywhere else in two parabolic arcs. Nosk tends to run up close to The Knight before they shoot these blobs. This attack was added as part of the Hidden Dreams DLC. * Rain: Nosk will leap to the top of their lair, disappearing from sight, and rain blobs of infection down on The Knight. Nosk will stay out of sight for about six and a half seconds, dropping a blob or two every half second after the first blob. Nosk can take about one and a half seconds upstairs before dropping the first blob. Nosk can be tracked by watching the dust falling from the ceiling. This attack was added as part of the Hidden Dreams DLC. Nosk moves quite fast, and his slightly unpredictable nature makes it hard to find a good time to heal. The player should use the room layout to their advantage. By hiding on the base of the left edge of the raised center platform, the player should be able to hide from most of Nosk's attacks, allowing them to heal safely in almost any situation during the fight. However, this spot does not nullify the Rain Attack and Charge Attacks that go to the right. Nosk may also rarely hit the player with the Leap Attack and the Eruption Attack while they are in that spot, though cases of this are few and far between. Location A breakable wall in the room directly left of the Deepnest Hot Spring will reveal a secret section that contains a Grub. Breaking another wall behind the Grub leads to the tunnels that lead into its lair. When first encountered in Deepnest, Nosk looks exactly like The Knight and will appear in several places that are always out of reach. Once the player reaches the location where it appeared, Nosk will have vanished. Once reaching its lair, they will reveal their true form through a transformation sequence before roaring and beginning the fight. Nosk Location.jpg =Winged Nosk= A boss only found within Godhome it resembles Nosk but takes the form of Hornet instead of The Knight. Other than being smaller and having a different "head" its most notable trait, as stated by its name, are the wings it has. Behaviour and Tactics Winged Nosk has four attacks, 3 are similar to Nosk's attacks, and one is a summoning attack instead of a leap (In Nosk's case): * Scurry: Similar to Nosk's charge attack, but involves a rapid aerial dive instead. Winged Nosk will swoop down and quickly skitter across the platform, and then will swoop up. * Summoning Screech: Winged Nosk will screech and summon two Infected Balloons. * Downpour: Winged Nosk will fly up, disappear into the ceiling and drop down a wave of Infection blobs each separated by a small gap in a very short amount of time. Unlike Nosk's rain, Winged Nosk doesn't jump downwards and instead goes back to the left or right of the arena. * Vomit: Winged Nosk will release a cluster of Infection blobs from its mouth covering roughly 80% of the platform, similar to Nosk's Eruption. Due to the lack of a higher elevation in the arena, there is no shelter for the player to hide during this attack. Winged Nosk can only use this attack near the far sides of the arena, giving the blobs much more coverage. Trivia *In a Kickstarter update there's an entry named "Unknown Species" that could be referring to either Nosk or The Knight, with the following description: :"No data available. This creature has been stalking the caverns lately. Travellers are advised to avoid it - it is potentially dangerous." * Using the Dream Nail on the many victims found throughout the corridors will reveal that Nosk took the shape of their lost loved ones to lure them into its lair. * Curiously, some of their victims appear to be Vessels, like The Knight. * When it dies, Nosk drops the same shell that The Knight drops upon death. * Nosk's other form, Winged Nosk, could possibly be a reference to its original design idea where it had wings and a longer tail. ru:Носк es:Nosk Category:Bosses Category:Enemies